What used to be and what should be
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have another argument. Duncan storms off and leaves for the bar. Gwen and Trent are not what the used to be, so Gwen has a night out with her sister. What happens when their paths collide for one night? -TWOSHOT-
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah, because this is my fault!" Duncan screamed.

"Well it certainly isn't mine!" Courtney yelled back. The infamous couple were yet again at each other thoughts. Why? Because that is all they ever did. They always found something to fight about, this time it was over who picked their daughter up late. It was pathetic to watch.

"Where are you going?" Courtney yelled at her husband. Duncan had grabbed his keys from the counter and was now walking towards the front door.

"Anywhere your not." The green haired punk replied, slamming the door extra hard behind him. Courtney's perfect Onyx eyes narrowed into slits; she stormed off into the bedroom and locked the door. The brunette curled up into a ball on the bed and cried herself to sleep. She hated fighting with Duncan, but it all they ever did. She had doubts about their marriage, but she didn't want a divorce.

Duncan was walking mindlessly down the never-ending streets. He was caught up in thought about Courtney. 'Why does she always have to start the fight's?' He thought to himself. That wasn't true though, Duncan started them too, but he wasn't about to admit that, not even to himself. He entered a bar at the end of the street and took a seat on a stool.

"Give me a pint." He ordered, hitting his fist down on the counter. The bartender jumped a little but did as he was told. He held the pump down and then slid the beer over to Duncan. The delinquent didn't hesitate to down his drink and order another.

On the other side of town anther couple were having problems.

"Trent, I'm going out." Gwen called to her boyfriend

"Oh, okay." He called back, not looking up from the book he was buried in.

"Aren't you going to ask where I'm going?"

"Yeah, have fun too." Gwen sighed. Trent never cared about her like he used to. He used to follow her everywhere; he wanted to be part of everything she did. But now he was more interested in staying home and finishing his book.

The Goth left her apartment and walked down the stairs. Her thoughts were about her relationship. How had it come to this? Gwen was going out with her sister when she should be having fun with her boyfriend. She was 18. Young and care-free. But she wasn't feeling it.

"Hey. Hey." The perky blonde girl greeted her sister.

"Hey, Ashley." Gwen tried to put on her smiley face. She didn't want her sister on her back all night about why she wasn't happy.

"Come on then, Gwen. We're stopping off at the bar down the street." Ashley told her sister as they clambered into the cab and sped off towards the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been about 1 AM. I was sitting in a bar with my sister and my best friend. Typical Friday night.

"Alan, my good man."Duncan hollered to the bartender, drunkenly. "Give these fine young ladies another drink." And with the nod of his head the man gave us another drink. My head was dizzy and my world was spinning. Everything after that moment draws a blank.

I woke up the next morning with a banging sensation going on in my head. I sat up in bed and noticed my clothes spread across the floor. I stared down at my naked body and then wrapped the banket around me. I collected my underwear from the floor and slipped inot it from beneat the covers. I scrounged for my clothesand slid them on too. I started for the door but a loud grunt stopped me. I looked over to the bed and sure enough there was a body there. Not just any body, but the body of my best friend. He was still fast asleep. His green mohawk was ruffled and his chest was exposed. I glanced, wide-eyed, at the floor to see his clothes scattered around the place. I stumbled backwards against the door, making a loud nose and stirring Duncan from his slumber. His icy-blue eyes met mine and he took a moment to realise who I was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, clutching his head. "Where is here?"

"I don't know but if I was you i'd pit your clothes on and scram."

"Put my-What happened last night?" My thoughts exactly. We had too muc to drink and now we had terrible hang-overs.

"I don't wanna think about it." I opened the door and ran out. I was in the hallway of some tacky motel. There was peeling wallapaper and ould growing on the walls, and I could have sworn some rodents were scurrying about. Before I could do anything Duncan re-appeared, thsi time clothed, behind me.

"Can you please explain what happened?" He prctically begged.

"I would if I knew." I rubbed my head, hoping it subdue the pain, but it didn't. "I think we just got carried away." Duncan noded.

"We can't mention it to Courtney or Trent."

"Deal." We both walked down to the motel lobby in silence. There was no one at the front desk so we left without paying for our stay. We both called and left with a simple goodbye.

I returned to my im-perfect life at home, with Trent not knowing went on that night. I still can't remember what happened and I doubt Duncan does either. But it's not meant to be between us two anyway.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the super shortness but I really had no idea where I was going with this. Sorry for the crappy chapter too.


End file.
